Typical spring actuated clamps are generally provided on a rigid writing support or board. A plurality of projecting pins which extend upwardly from the surface of the board may be provided adjacent to one lateral edge. The pins are normally positioned in a uniform spaced relationship such that a multiplicity of forms or papers can be placed at various locations on the pins in an overlaying relationship. This arrangement of forms permits an entry on a relatively upper form while creating a simultaneous entry (through the use of carbon or similar type material) on the lower forms. By changing the position of the forms on the pins, an entry may be made at any desired location on the lower forms.
Typically, known posting boards are provided with a spring actuated clamp or clip which retains the forms or loose materials on the board. The spring action of the clamp is normally created by a coil or helical type spring along with a hinge which causes a clamp arm to bias continually towards the surface of the board. The clamp hinge is generally fixed to the board surface, adjacent to one lateral edge. The clamp arm contacts the loose materials and retains them on the board. To open the clamp the spring bias of the hinge must be countered by an opening force which pivots the clamp arm away from the board surface. The loose materials may then be removed from the board or lifted off the pins, if so provided, and be repositioned at another location.
Clamps of this type make it awkward to remove and reposition papers and forms from under the clamp arm because a continous opening force must be applied to resist the spring bias of clamp arm. Additionally, coil or helical type springs often include exposed sharp edges which may cause injury to a user of the clamp or board.